Volcamon
Volcamon is an Android Digimon. Volcamon has a huge, powerful body. The volcano on its back erupts when its anger peaks and its tension voltage exceeds its limits, hence the name Volcamon. Its booming voice shakes heaven and earth, and it shares a friendly rivalry with Etemon.Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Attacks *'Magma Bass'This attack retains its original name of "Big Bang Voice" in Digimon Battle, and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. (Big Bang Voice): Dazzles enemies with an ultra deep bass mic performance *'Tackle Time'This attack retains its original name of "Big Bang Tackle" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, Digimon Battle, and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. (Big Bang Tackle): A fierce blow capable of destroying mountains. Design Volcamon is designed after Pile Volcano Ōta. Etymologies ;Volcamon (ボルケーモン) Official romanzation given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Frontier Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Volcanomon is #194, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 229 HP, 231 MP, 131 Attack, 124 Defense, 101 Spirit, 91 Speed, and 54 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, Protect 4, and Fire Aura4 traits. It dwells in the Shadow Abyss. In Dawn, he also appears as one of Gutts's Digimon, in the third round of the Normal Tournament. Volcanomon digivolves from DarkLizardmon. In order to digivolve to Volcanomon, your Digimon must be at least level 36, with 3400 Dark experience and 160 attack. Volcanomon can DNA digivolve to Boltmon with Tekkamon, or to Gulfmon with Arukenimon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Volcamon is #123, and is an Ultimate-level, HP-type, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Earth elements, and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Sleep Guard, High Critical, and Item Hunter traits, and has the special skill Dig. It dwells in the Shadow Abyss. When defeated, it can drop the Spirit of Earth. Volcamon digivolves from BomberNanimon and can digivolve into Boltmon or AncientVolcanomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Volcamon, your Digimon must be at least level 31 with 130 attack and 120 defense. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Volcamon DigiFuses to Megidramon with WarGrowlmon, MameTyramon, and SkullGreymon, or to AncientVolcanomon with Meteormon, Vermilimon, and BomberNanimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Volcanomon is #196 and is a Fire Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Golemon, Tankmon, and Meramon, and can digivolve to PileVolcamon, Gankoomon, and MetalEtemon. Its special attack is Big Bang Voice and its support skill is Unwavering Defence which lowers evasion but also lowers damage received by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Volcanomon is #196 and is a Fire Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Golemon, Tankmon, and Meramon, and can digivolve to PileVolcamon, Gankoomon, and MetalEtemon. Its special attack is Big Bang Voice and its support skill is Unwavering Defence which lowers evasion but also lowers damage received by 15%. Digimon Battle Volcamon is a card digivolution of Icemon at lv 31 and can digivolve to PileVolcamon. It is located at Under the Digimon Labyrinth. Digimon Masters Volcamon is an enemy Digimon found in Oil Refinery-2, Digimon Maze Entrance, and Server Continent Pyramid. Digimon Heroes! Volcamon is card 5-993. Notes and References